The present invention disclosed herein relates to a motor, and more particularly, to a motor position detecting unit and a brushless DC (BLDC) motor system to which the motor position detecting unit is applied.
A motor is a device for converting electrical energy into mechanical energy by using a force which is applied to a current in a magnetic field. The motor is classified into an AC motor and a DC motor according to the type of an input power source. The AC motor supplies a current to a coil of a stator to change a magnetic field and rotate a rotor. The DC motor supplies a certain current to the rotor to rotate it. In this case, the DC motor uses a brush to enable a current to flow in a certain direction regardless of a position of the rotor.
Recently, as a power electronic control technology develops, a brushless direct current (BLDC) motor that uses an electronic switching technology and does not use a commutator is being provided. Since the BLDC motor does not use the commutator, there are no limitations on a heat emission and an abrasion of the commutator due to mechanical friction. However, in order to control the BLDC motor, a separate device for detecting a position of the rotor is required.